Antihero
Antihero: (n., an. tee or ty .heer. oh), The main character of a novel, movie, etc. who lacks a traditional hero's morals, ethics and abilities. In roleplaying games (RPGs), their alignment (ethics/morals) is listed as neutral, or inclined to self-interest or pleasure-seeking behavior, such as nonmarital, commercial or kinky sex, substance abuse, gambling or profanity. They tend toward amoral, nonconformist behavior, such as habitual silence, living alone, promiscuity, breaking laws and violence, such as killing villains in self-defense. These usually are on the cynical end of the Sliding Scale of Idealism Vs. Cynicism, appearing in deconstructions (realistic stories that show cliches or genres likely effects) of usually heroic genres. This character type began as a hesitant, average fighter who lives in fear and cannot pick up sexual partners, unlike confident, brave, invincible sex symbolic heroes. More recently, this archetype evolved into the Nineties Antihero, a disgruntled, homicidal, psychopathic badass. Avoid! Antisocial Personality Disorder is an evil alignment disadvantage, seen in serial killers, tyrants and war criminals. Therefore, torture, assassination, organized crime and murder are for villains, only. Instead, make such characters gruff and homicidal only toward villains and monsters in self-defense. Bmup1p22.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. ninjas in simulator Bmup1p3013.jpg|Freddy wants to quit school. Bmup1p15ps copy.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. Southside Skulls Bmup1p10020.jpg|Freddy in drag Bmup1p11021.jpg Bmup1p7017.jpg Bmup1p24036.jpg Bmup1p2012.jpg '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha '90s Renown.jpg|'90s Renown Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator Examples: * Usagi Tsukino of Sailor Moon is a Magical Girl, despite her ditzy, accident-prone and fearful behavior, because she is a teenager who would rather date boys and hang out with friends than risk her life fighting deadly monsters and supervillains. * Superman in Man Of Steel is shown before he became a superhero: a hesitant, untrained fighter who had unprecedented cinema difficulty fighting supervillains and rescuing civilians and caused uncomfortable levels of property damage for moviegoers' tastes. This is because he was an[[Extraterrestrial| extraterrestrial]] raised by humans on a farm, so he wanted to live an ordinary peaceful life in a small town, not risk his life fighting his own people publically, with his family secret/taboo Flying Brick abilities in a city of millions of witnesses. * In Marvel's RPG, the Punisher, Wolverine, most of the Avengers and New Avengers all kill their supervillains. They are defending themselves against dangerous enemies. In Brother Muscle: * Freddy Hartmann froze in panic when threatened with a knife by a Delinquent at his Inner City School and wept in the principal's office while reporting it, because he was then an Ordinary High School Student and thus, helpless. On the way home from school, he begged his mother to let him drop out, fearing for his life. His first use of Reality Warping '''was to create a hot tub full of bikini models, because he was a '''Hormone-Addled Teenager. After discovering his new Mutagen Goo-induced psi powers, he vowed vengeance for his ruined childhood and to clean up his lawless high school as the superhero Brother Muscle. * As Brother Muscle, Freddy instinctively covered himself with his arms when shot at with automatic weapons by the Southside Skulls, because as an Altered Human, he wasn't used to his invulnerability, as Ultraperson, an extraterrestrial, was to hers. He also killed swarms of hostile ninja in self-defense in a computer simulation with comic book weaponry he Reality Warped. (See Video Game Cruelty Potential, Hologram. ) * Tasha Horner first used her alien super strength to fight off sexual assault by her elementary school classmates on a school bus. She later decided to become the superhero Ultraperson, due to a lesbian crush on Amerizon, her favorite TV superhero * In Renown & Fascinator, the revised version of the above graphic novel, Bully Hunter Darryl Frederick Hartmann (Freddy) used his new Reality Warping powers to wish all his (non-incarcerated) school bullies, Sadist Teachers and Abusive Parents into an extra-dimensional cornfield and delete their public records. He mind-controlled their loved ones to forget them. Natasha Horner and her family threw controlled Wild Teen Parties and allowed her high school sweetheart Nora Garcia to sleepover in her bedroom. She and Darryl, now called Dannika, because she was Transgender, quit their job at McWendell's Hamburgers and had a Rave Culture party there. Teen Roberto became the masked superhero Grandeur after the attempt on his life, to prevent any further murder contracts from the future. Future Roberto Aguilera used his Domination to advance his career with BADGE (Bureau of Alcohol Drug and Gun Enforcement) to become its director, in spite of institutional racism and homophobia, because he was Latina/Latino and bisexual. After surviving a gangland assassination attempt by hired supervillains in 1999, when he was a TV Teen, he dominated the U.S. government in 2013 into legalizing drugs, prostitution and gambling, to end organized crime "once and for all" and prevent Latin American-style Drug Wars-and future murder attempts- in the United States. He also dominated the government into legalizing polyamorous (multi-partner relationships) group marriages, enabling his own wedding to his high school sweethearts Francisco San Brisas, Cyndi Edge and Linda Nguyen, now wealthy executives (TV Tropes Wiki, 2016; Gygax, 1974; Maggio, 1991; Wikipedia, 2016; Lathan, 2013, 2019). Acknowledgements: * Gygax, E., Gary, Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (1974) * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013, 2019) * Maggio, Rosalie'', Dictionary of Bias-Free Usage'' (1991) * TV Tropes Wiki (2016) * Wikipedia (2016) Category:Alignments Category:Characters